Corona's Transformation
by Star-Wolf-Guardian
Summary: Just read the parentheses at the top and maybe you'll understand.


Corona's transformation.

(This is a one-shot story. This is about a wolf who kills the only person who made him feel. His hurt and pain along with years of being forgotten by people who claim they'll never forget him, lead him here. He finally destroys both the good and the bad memories of the female he once loved. This is a vent story because it's better to rid negative emotions than it is to bottle them up. Some one might hate me but hopefully they understand that this is just a way to get rid of the negative emotions and maybe they'll understand that this story isn't meant to be malicious in anyway.)

Corona was a wolf, he was a happy wolf most of the time. He usually didn't have any cares in the world except for the care of the one he loved. That was until...she left him. Cosmina was another wolf he had fallen for and the only one he ever had fallen for. She left him when things started to get too stressful for her. She said she couldn't handle the burden of him and her daily life so she left him. He was glad they didn't have pups together, it would have devestated them. Then again after she cheated the first time he didn't understand why he got back with her. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was hope, maybe it was because his heart still belonged to her. Now it didn't.

He understood why she left, he honestly did but yet there was some nagging in the back of his mind and his gut kept kicking him that not everything was as it seemed. He tried to ignore these feelings as he pushed them to the back of his mind when they came up, but there were some points that he did lose control and start thinking. Had she been seeing another wolf the month before she left me? She seemed distant, almost uniterested. She didn't seem overly upset or broken up about ending it all. Why did it sound like she didn't care? Maybe she didn't want to have others hear her or maybe he had hurt her deeply in some way...he didn't know.

So much of him believed that maybe things had gotten too tough for her and that he hadn't done enough. He wished he could have been there for her more but he couldn't...he didn't know how to. His heart ached from time to time though it was subtle. He'd lose interest in keeping physically fit on a few days or maybe the old fear that he had been lied to came rushing back which got his adrenaline pumping. So much said she was telling the truth and yet...so much seemed like he wasn't told the exact truth.

He swore up and down that maybe he scared her too much or maybe his kinks worried her. He never tried to objectify her and as far as he knew he never did, well he hoped he didn't. He knew sometimes he'd get a little mad here and there but most of the time he listened and tried to explain things, maybe that's where he messed up. He didn't listen very well or maybe he did accidentally objectify her without meaning to.

One thing was for certain though, he was growing colder, his light was fading, and his heart was turning to stone once more. He didn't need love, he didn't need someone to be nice to him, and he didn't need to open his heart up anymore. He didn't care anymore, his heart was harddened again, he played nice though his coldness returned. He was a fool for letting someone in because they always leave once they see what's inside. Letting someone in like that is weakness and the weak die. He couldn't afford to be weak, he had to be tough as diamond and stronger than before. He decided he would never let anyone into his heart again. It worked well for six years and he came out fine. He knew that opening his heart was a bad choice but he wanted to try for once and it failed miserably. He couldn't keep them happy, he couldn't keep them safe, he couldn't keep them interested.

He shook his head as he paced, his growling growing louder and louder as he grew more and more feirce and cold. He viewed his thoughts of those of a child, he felt childish and stupid for dwelling on such thoughts, he felt he should have said no as he saw the end from miles away, he should have told her no after the first time she cheated. He felt like a child, he felt immature, he felt empty. Why did he dwell on these thoughts? Don't children dwell on these things longer than they should? He had dwelled too long and shook his head.

No one would know Corona as the kind and loving wolf he once was. It only ended up hurting him more than once. No...no one would see his loving nature, his kind smile, or hear his kind words. He couldn't afford it anymore and he refused. He growled louder as his eyes turned red, his coat turned from blonde and white to black and white, he howled as wing sprouted from his body, burning a bright white like magnesium set aflame.

"Corona"? He heard a voice call from the front of his den. He turned his head to look at the owner of the voice to see Cosmina standing there. He growled dangerously as his pupils shrunk to a smaller size. "YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT"?! He roared at her. He watched her take a step back in surprise having never seen this side of him. "I heard something. You sounded l-like you were in pain, I came to check on you". She said as she shivered. It was the middle of Summer and yet Cosmina shivered like it was the middle of winter. "WHY DO YOU CARE?! YOU NEVER DID"! He yelled at her and walked towards her slowly, wings spread as they burned white hot. Cosmina gulped and backed away in utter terror. This wasn't the wolf she used to love, this couldn't be Corona, this couldn't be...what his pain, anger, hatred, and coldness manifested as. "C-Corona please, I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it". She whimpered. Corona laughed and leapt upon her, pinning her down. "I smell lies. LIES! You and everyone else I meet who say they care about me, toss me aside like I'm trash once you get what you want"! He growled out with venom dripping from his words.

Cosmina could only whine. "I'm sorry Corona". She said as she witnessed the wolf above her become something she had never seen or even recognized. Corona got off her andswatted her with a wing, knocking her out of his den. "Everyone eventually leaves me behind, no matter how hard I try they always do". He said as his tail swayed slowly and his claws unsheathed. He faced Cosmina and grabbed her by the throat with his powerful jaws before tossing her again. Cosmina yelped and tried to get up but felt the heat and weight of what was once Corona press down on her. "Please Corona, Don't d-d-do this". She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Corona laughed. "And why not? DON'T TRAITORS DESERVE A TRAITORS DEATH"?! He yelled at her before he laughed. He suddenly ripped one of her legs off and let her scream in pain as he did. The next thing he did was slowly pull her front legs off as he listened to her whimper. HE didn't care anymore, she had to die. Finally he severed her head from the rest of her body with his wing, he watched her corpse twitch as it died. He sighed and dragged her body to a clif where he threw it unceremoniously over the egde and walked back to his den where he fell asleep.

The next morning Corona woke up and went about his morning routine, he saw Cosmina from time to time so he knew what he had done was all a terrible dream and he was glad it was nothing more. Whenever she would call to him he would talk to her as a friend and listen to her problems. He couldn't do any harm to her. She had give so much, the ability to feel again and to love. She showed him things he never thought possible. She broke through the rough outside to find the heart that beat with kindness inside. She may have hurt him and in most cases those who hurt him would suffer. For her though, he couldn't. His heart still belonged to her at this time though it would fade as the world spun around and around in it's steady state. A part of him would always belong to the first she wolf who truly touched his heart and showed him the one thing he had been searching for…love.


End file.
